It is desirable to be able to generate picosecond accurate relative timing pulses between nodes such as, for example, between land or airborne vehicles, ground stations, and/or satellites. Traditional mechanisms for providing such picosecond accurate relative timing pulses involve the use of atomic clocks which tend to drift apart over time. Due to this drifting, atomic clocks must generally be brought together periodically for resynchronization.
It is desirable to provide picosecond relative timing accuracy between nodes without the use of precise atomic clocks.